warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Catalyst
The Orokin Catalyst is an item used to supercharge all Weapons, including Arch-guns, Arch-melee, or Sentinel Weapons. It will double their mod capacity. Acquisition They can either be bought for under Equipment > Components, or assembled in the Foundry after finding its blueprint. These blueprints can be obtained in one of five ways: *As a rare reward for completing a Sortie. *From Gift Of The Lotus alerts. *From Invasion battle pay (rarely). *From some Tactical Alert rewards. *As a potential Daily Tribute. *One from completion of the Stolen Dreams quest. After being built the blueprint will disappear, and more will need to be obtained before building another Orokin Catalyst. A fully built Orokin Catalyst can also be bought with 75 Creds from Nightwave's Offerings. Baro Ki'Teer will also occasionally sell complete Orokin Catalysts for and each. Installing an Orokin Catalyst To install an Orokin Catalyst on a weapon, go to your Arsenal, and select Upgrade to open the Mod screen. From there, click the Actions button located in the bottom right, just below your mod list. Select the Upgrade panel. How it works An applied Orokin Catalyst will double the mod capacity of a weapon. This increases the total power that can be consumed by mods, but not the number of mod slots. A rank 1 weapon with a Catalyst installed will have a capacity of 2, which will increase to 60 at rank 30. Unlike Forma, Catalysts can only be applied to a weapon once. It does not matter when the catalyst is installed; the capacity of a weapon with a Catalyst installed will always be double its rank. Notes *Orokin Catalysts are often referred to by players as 'blue potatoes' (as opposed to Orokin Reactors, called 'golden potatoes'), or in some cases, simply 'potatoes'. This originated from a short animation called "War friends" on YouTube; this was later tweeted by the Warframe Twitter and referenced by the Devs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BNnJGngvKY **The Potato T-shirt available in the official Warframe merchandise store is a reference to this. **P.O.T.A.T.O. means "Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive" device, as stated by Darvo during A Man of Few Words. *Weapons bought with platinum from the Market come pre-installed with a Catalyst and their own weapon slot. *Once applied to a weapon, it cannot be taken off to use on another weapon. **If the player sacrifices a catalyzed weapon in the creation of another weapon (for example, sacrificing a fully upgraded to build the ), the Catalyst is not transferred to the new weapon. The new weapon will require its own Catalyst. *Orokin Catalysts/Reactors are not removed after applying a Forma. Patch History *Orokin Catalyst Blueprint added as a permanent Sortie reward. *Removed Orokin Catalyst from Sortie rewards. *Removed Orokin Catalyst and Forma from Cephalon Capture reward manifest. *Fixed an issue with Orokin Catalysts not being purchasable directly through the Upgrade screen. *Catalysts are now listed in the Arsenal / Inventory screen. *More Blueprint rewards added to Alerts including Orokin Catalysts used to Super-Charge Warframes and weapons. }} See Also *Orokin Reactor *Forma *Exilus Adapter de:Orokin-Beschleuniger es:Catalizador Orokin Category:Equipment Category:Market Category:Closed Beta Category:Login Rewards Category:Orokin Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Sortie Reward Category:Invasion Reward